


筑巢

by Mumu0803



Category: Chinese History RPF, 李杜 - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumu0803/pseuds/Mumu0803
Relationships: 李白/杜甫
Kudos: 29





	筑巢

“爹爹，父亲什么什么时候回来呀？”五六岁的小男孩坐在桌案后面，看着给自己检查功课的爹爹，小脸上写满了失落。

“你父亲这几日有点忙，过一阵子就会回来看你了，”杜甫放下手里的笔，在侍女的搀扶扶着后腰下站了起来，伸手揉了揉儿子的脑袋，“比前几日进步了，不错。”

被爹爹夸奖了的孩子露出了开心的笑容。杜甫一直是一个严父，对他的要求很高，鲜少夸奖。

李白倒是会对儿子灵感迸发写出的诗句多加赞誉评价。

李白和杜甫两人在一起多年，孩子也长大了。说到养孩子，李白基本上就是半个放养式了，本来她自己也是一个随心所欲的人，平时干得最多的事情就是陪儿子耍。

作为李白和杜甫的儿子，李少白其实很皮，这一点完美遗传了杜甫小时候三天不打上房揭瓦的性格，而且有过之而无不及。杜甫好几次被儿子气得差点晕过去，李白倒是还好，感觉男孩子就应该调皮一点，天天拿着剑教儿子。

但是杜甫不一样，正儿八经的官宦世家出身的公子哥，从小接受圣贤书的洗礼，想让他每天陪着儿子玩那是不可能的。去年带着儿子回杜家探亲的时候，祖父杜审言看着才开始启蒙的曾孙子一脸不满意，虽然杜甫也觉得儿子不用那么早起蒙，但是看到祖父的表情吓得杜甫赶紧把李白护在身后，生怕祖父一个暴起拿着竹牙子像小时候揍他那样把李白抽一顿。

其实也不是李白不想教儿子，只是他一直觉得既然是自己的儿子，那不用怎么教肯定是天赋异禀的。这个想法被杜甫狠狠批评，两个人因为儿子的教育问题折腾了很多次，每次都以杜甫扶着腰为结果，但是李白还是心疼杜甫，最终各退一步，尽量保持孩子的天性的同时让孩子能学到东西。

杜甫在侍女的搀扶下在院子里散步，一手扶着后腰，一手托着腹底，感受家里老二在他肚子里施展拳脚，文雅的面庞却是抹不开的愁容。

“夫人又在担忧老爷了？”身边的侍女是跟着杜甫多年的常人，对自家主子不可谓不了解。

“他这几日回来得越来越晚，怕不是官场上遇上什么事了？”杜甫说。

不怪杜甫担心，李白和杜甫成亲之后，李白的身份也从一个纯粹的商人子弟变成了世家儿婿，两人虽诗文有些名气，终究还是位卑言轻。如今李白又承蒙圣恩，不知道是多少人的眼中钉。

往日杜甫还在朝中，还算是看顾一下李白。结果现在自己在家养胎，李白一个人在朝堂周旋，万一闯下大祸那就麻烦了。

侍女好歹也是跟着杜甫多年的老人，一下就看出杜甫在担心什么，出言安慰道：“老爷如今不是一个人啦，多少也会小心些的。”

杜甫听了这话心里好受了点，抚摸着隆起的小腹，点了点头，在侍女的搀扶下回了房。

回房的杜甫感觉身子疲惫，打算稍微睡一觉。还和这个时间就是平时孩子闹得最欢的时候，胎动扰得他根本睡不着，只能伸手安抚今日格外躁动不安的孩子。

男性泽月在孕期总会比女性泽月难熬一些，身体的结构注定了杜甫的孕期不会好过。

果不其然，肚子里的小家伙施展拳脚，肆无忌惮地踹倒了爹爹身体里的敏感点。

“唔！”杜甫捂住下腹，口中不自觉呻吟了一声。酸软从下腹蔓延开来，杜甫只觉得自己双腿发酸，忍不住夹紧了些。

淡淡的草木香混杂着酒香蔓延开来，杜甫面色潮红地倚靠在床边。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，从体温异常升高的时候杜甫就知道，自己的潮期到了。

泽月在孕期没有固定的潮期，潮期多和潮期少通通看运气。怀老大的时候，因为李白不再身边，杜甫作为泽月的本能抑制了自己的潮期，还算平缓地度过了十个月，但是代价就是在生下孩子的第一个潮期，他缠着李白三天三夜，硬是要把李白榨干。

杜甫感觉自己变得敏感至极，双腿无意识相互摩擦，唯一的理智用来捂住自己的嘴，一面呻吟声被守在门外的侍女听到。

太白……太白……

在潮期的杜甫迫切的需要李白的信息素安抚，他开始无意识在房间里寻找带有李白气息的东西。

杜甫一点一点蜷缩起来，在李白的气味的围绕下，总算是平静点了。

等李白回来的时候，就看到杜甫衣衫凌乱缩在床上，身体四周是用自己的衣物围起来的一个窝。

“太白……唔……太白……”杜甫抓着自己的一副像是在忍耐着什么。

李白一闻空气中的气味，就明白杜甫这是怎么了，伸手从衣服窝里把杜甫掏了出来包在怀里。

“子美，子美醒醒。”李白轻轻安抚着杜甫，杜甫的眼睛迷茫地睁开，水光洌滟的眸子盯着李白，楚楚可怜。

“太白……我难受……”杜甫的声音都带上了哭腔。

杜甫对情欲这方面真的可以说是一张白纸，刚刚同房的时候，房事完全都是李白主导。杜甫到现在都快变成两个孩子的爹了都不怎么会自己解决。

李白抚摸着杜甫的身子，一点一点褪掉本来就快掉了的衣物，露出杜甫白玉似的肌肤。

杜甫身子纤细，就算有孕也不显得臃肿，隆起的肚子“珠圆玉润”，在李白眼里可爱得不行。

杜甫遵循着本能往李白身上凑，身子软得像潭水。李白从床铺上抓了个枕头垫在杜甫腰后，杜甫茫然地看着跪在自己两腿之间的男人，水汪汪的眼睛带着迷茫，无助的样子秀色可餐。

李白浑身燥热，不自觉咽了口唾沫，解开裤腰带放出小李白，抵在了早已湿透了的穴口。

未经扩张就被强行进入，杜甫却完全感受不到疼痛，只感觉一种被填满的快感。

李白抓着杜甫细长的双腿盘在自己腰间，跪直身体，以免压迫到杜甫的孕肚，开始动作。

杜甫抱着杜甫发出细碎的呻吟，手指扣着床沿稳住身子，黑发铺散在榻上，窗外春光投入，打在杜甫白皙的身子上，薄薄的香汗在阳光的照耀下晶莹剔透，

“唔……啊……太白……”

“子美……叫我什么？嗯？”

上扬的尾音昭示李白现在大好的心情，但是却使坏浅浅的在穴口抽送。杜甫感觉自己被身体里一种名叫性欲的东西控制了，双腿在李白腰间蹭着勾引着这个使坏的alpha。

“太白……夫君……”杜甫软软地开口，一声夫君叫得李白心都化了。李白搂着杜甫起身，杜甫的手搂着李白的颈肩，靠在李白身上疲惫的喘息。

姿势的改变让李白进入得更深，杜甫隆起的肚子贴在李白结实的腹肌上，李白伸手抚摸着杜甫身前那天柔软，掌下的动静似乎是在告诉李白它正在茁壮成长着。李白感受到孩子闹起来，在圆隆的肚子上打转安抚着孩子。

“又闹起来了……”杜甫感受着李白的抚摸，语气无奈但宠爱，“这么精神......啊……！”

孩子仿佛在和父亲打招呼，小手小脚在孕囊狭窄的空间里踢打，完全不知道自己让爹爹欲火夹杂着疼痛难受不已。

“难受……太白……夫君……”杜甫撒娇一般的叫着李白，没有什么意思但是李白莫名能懂。

抱着杜甫的腰臀，李白上下顶弄。杜甫一手搂着李白，一手抱着肚子。

两人相拥着释放了出来。李白小心翼翼地把杜甫放平在床上，，放在一堆自己的衣物上。李白对杜甫筑巢的本能哭笑不得，自己的衣服上沾满了不明液体。

杜甫喘息着平复自己的呼吸，沉重的疲惫感让他昏昏欲睡。李白伸手抚摸着杜甫隆起的肚子，俯身在上面亲了一口。

李白抱着杜甫，帮他理了理瀑布般的长发，抱着杜甫进了里间清洗。一早就守在门外的侍女们无声无息的进来收拾了床上的一片狼籍。

杜甫趴在浴桶边，水的浮力减轻了腰腹的压力，也让他昏昏欲睡。但他硬是强撑的没睡着，他还心心念念有事情要问李白。

李白伸手搂着杜甫，知道他要问什么，亲了亲杜甫的侧脸：

“你放心，我心里挂念着你们呢。”

杜甫的心被这个人泡得软软的，笑了笑放松身子睡了过去。


End file.
